1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting, to a plate material therefor and to a method of forming a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,900 discloses a male terminal fitting with a rectangular tubular main portion that has an upper wall formed with a locking hole for engaging a projecting lock in a connector housing. Stabilizers project from edges of side walls of the main portion at opposite sides of the locking hole to prevent erroneous insertion, such as an upside-down insertion, of the male terminal fitting into a cavity.
The stabilizers, in many cases, are formed by making cuts in the main portion and bending the cut portions. The cut hole left by forming the stabilizers can be used as part of the locking hole. The male terminal fittings frequently are handled in large numbers prior to use. In such cases, external matter, such as the leading end of another male terminal fitting, can enter the cut hole of the main portion and deform the terminal fitting.
The invention was developed in view of these problems and an object thereof is to reduce a likelihood of intrusion of external matter into a cut hole.